


I felt you in my life before I ever thought to

by bruisingknees



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Trans Character, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: Prompt: You confessed your feelings and we’re about to kiss but we get interrupted





	I felt you in my life before I ever thought to

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on tumblr (thanks for prompting me number 10! ♥) from a list of [50 cliché prompts and tropes](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/post/186593305238/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts)
> 
> Title from the beautiful Nineteen by Tegan and Sara!

They're in Matteo's bedroom to get away from their friends playing video games, and generally being loud as fuck in the living room.

_What's going on with you?_ David had asked him again, quietly enough so the others wouldn't hear. His hand on Matteo's arm had felt so _warm_ Matteo had to pull away, making David's face fall. 

So now they're here, because David thinks something's wrong and he keeps asking. Matteo can't even blame him, he knows he's been acting strangely and he can't help it. He can't turn it off. He feels totally incapable of stopping even though he's been through this before with Jonas, and you'd think he'd have some practice by now. 

Falling for your best friend is such a cliché and at nineteen Matteo has already managed it twice. 

It's different this time though, a voice inside his head tells him sometimes. David isn't straight, for one, and David looks at him sometimes in a way that makes Matteo think: maybe. David is way more perceptive as well, keeps figuring out that something is _off_. That Matteo is off.

And he keeps _asking_. 

It sort of comes out of Matteo in halted half sentences. He can't entirely be sure what he's said once it's out of his mouth, because this entire situation is so much and David's eyes are so wide. It must come out somehow, probably not very eloquently, but Matteo's sure the message has been delivered: I have feelings for you. 

"What about Jonas?" Isn't the reply Matteo had been expecting. 

"What about him?" Matteo asks. 

Jonas knows about his feelings for David, but only because Matteo really couldn't keep living with it all bottled up anymore. Apparently if the feelings aren't directed _at_ him, Jonas can be quite observant. 

"Don't you, uhm," David starts. "Didn't you have feelings for Jonas?" 

"Oh." He clenches his hands at his sides. "I know it's stupid to fall for a friend twice. I'm a walking cliché or something, I don't know." 

He's stupid, is what he is. A goddamn idiot. 

"No, I mean. Just, you aren't then? Anymore?" David asks. "In love with Jonas?" 

Matteo frowns at him. "No," he says. Then: "_Obviously_." 

"Oh, I thought," David replies. Matteo only now notices that his cheeks are flushed. 

David joined their squad late senior year. It felt easy when he started hanging out with them. David just got along with everyone so effortlessly. What Matteo and he had was something special though. It had been unlike anything Matteo had ever experienced before and that was saying something because he already had the three best friends you could ever want. But then again, what he felt for David went beyond friendship. 

He just hopes he hasn't fucked it all up now and that David will be able to move past this. 

Matteo is just about to tell him that now he knows what's wrong, he can forget all about it. It's fine. He hopes he can keep from crying as he says it, just to make it a bit more believable. David beats him to it though, and quite unexpectedly says: "I like you too, so much."

Even though there had been that little voice telling him it was possible, the confession still feels so out left field that for a second Matteo is _dizzy_ with it. His body doesn't seem to really know how to react either, his hands feel cold but he thinks he also might've started sweating. He was so ready to cry before, and he's terrified it might still happen. 

"Oh," he says. 

David smiles at him and steps closer. David holds his hand, squeezes his fingers and - and suddenly Jonas yells: "Matteo!" in the _shrillest_ voice Matteo has ever heard come out of his mouth. 

David and Matteo jump away from each other, startled, when Jonas throws open his bedroom door. 

"Matteo," Jonas says again, eyes a bit wild. "Where do you keep your first aid kit?"

"What?" 

"I can't fucking believe what kind of idiot you are," Carlos is guiding Abdi into the room, who is _profusely_ bleeding from his head. 

"What happened?" David asks, stepping closer to Abdi, while Matteo's first reaction is definitely to recoil in horror. 

"He tried to crush a can with his forehead and then the opening or something, I don't know," Jonas says frantically. "Matteo, first aid kit?"

"I don't know!" Matteo says. "I think maybe the bathroom? Under the sink, I think I've seen something down there, once." 

"Abdi, are you okay?" David calmly asks, taking his arm and guiding him in the room. "Sit down." 

"I'm bleeding into my eye!" Abdi says. "I can't see anything!" 

"That's cause you've got your eyes fucking closed, man," Carlos says. He's obviously as frantic as Jonas but whereas Jonas goes into problem solving mode, Carlos has gone into angry swearing mode. 

Abdi plops down on the bed and grips David's hand that was guiding him over to it. 

"It's fine," David tells him. "Head wounds just bleed a lot, it looks a lot worse than it is, I'm sure." 

Jonas bursts back into the bedroom with one of Matteo's towels and holds it to Abdi's forehead. 

"Is it gonna scar?" Abdi asks. "I don't want a scar on my _face_." 

"It's not gonna scar," Jonas tells him, just when Carlos says: "You fucking deserve for it to leave a scar, man." 

"It's all in my eye," Abdi complains again. 

"Okay, lie back," Jonas urges, pushing at Abdi's shoulders until he's lying down on Matteo's bed. 

Everyone calms down a bit after that. David's still sitting next to Abdi, letting Abdi cling to his hand, and Jonas applying pressure to the wound with Matteo's _best towel_. Carlos and Matteo are standing by the foot of the bed, Carlos fidgeting and Matteo reeling from the emotional whiplash he just experienced. 

"Did you crush the can at least?" Matteo asks to fill the silence. 

"Yeah," Abdi says and he sounds proud. "Maybe next time I should put the bottom of the can to my forehead though."

"And slice open your hand?" David asks. 

"Okay, point," Abdi agrees. 

"What were you guys doing in here?" Jonas asks, he's looking at David, but when he doesn't answer he twists back, keeping a hold on Abdi, to look at Matteo. 

"Talking," Matteo bites at the inside of his lip. 

"You couldn't talk in the living room?" Carlos asks. 

"I showed Matteo some new sketches I've been working on," David lies. 

"On what? Your backpack is in the living room," Jonas says. Matteo can tell he's starting to get highly suspicious. 

"On my phone, smart ass," David replies. 

"Guys," Abdi says, muffled from how the towel is draped all over his face. "If I don't make it, I just want you to know you're the best friends a guy could-"

"Shut up, Abdi," Jonas, Matteo and Carlos say all at once. Matteo sees David give Abdi's hand a little squeeze. 

After a while Jonas removes the towel from Abdi's forehead and it looks like the bleeding's stopped. "Let's get you cleaned up and keep looking for Luigi's first aid kit," Jonas says, carefully pulling Abdi back up. Even though Carlos has been snippy and angry the whole time, he takes Abdi's other arm and helps him get to Matteo's bathroom where, Matteo is sure, they're gonna make even more of a mess. 

"There's blood on my bed," Matteo complains. 

"I'll help you change your sheets," David offers. "Come on, don't be grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy," Matteo replies grumpily. 

David kneels on Matteo's bed, and leans over to the far corner to get a hold of his duvet. Matteo joins him on the bed and asks: "Do you think we should go on a date?" 

David shrugs, but he's smiling. "Where do you want to go?" 

"I don't know, I just want to be with you," Matteo says honestly. 

"Come here," David says, but he's already kneeing closer to Matteo himself as well. They meet each other halfway. 

"You don't have blood on your hands, right?" Matteo whispers. 

"Do you want a kiss or not?" David asks, but he shows Matteo both sides of his hands anyway. He wiggles his fingers at Matteo and Matteo suddenly feels a bit overwhelmed again. This is David, who he's wanted almost as long as he's known him. The feeling's always been there, just building and building and now apparently it's _mutual_ and David just said that he's gonna get kissed. 

"I want a kiss," Matteo confesses and David obliges. 

David's got his hands on Matteo's jaw and on his neck. Matteo holds on to David's forearms so he doesn't topple over or something equally embarrassing on the bed. It's the best kiss Matteo's ever had. 

"Matteo, do you only have these my little pony band aids?" Jonas is asking as he walks back into his bedroom. He stops short when he sees them, his eyes wide before he breaks out into a grin. 

"I say we let he go home with a pink my little pony band aid," Carlos is saying from behind Jonas, before he too is all the way into the room. "What's going on here?" 

"Luigi and David were kissing!" Jonas exclaims giddily. 

"Jonas, seriously?" Matteo asks. 

"Guys?" They hear Abdi's voice from the bathroom. "What's going on? Who's kissing?" 

"Do you want to go on that date now?" David asks Matteo. 

Matteo takes David's hand and drags him out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com), if you wanna come say hi :)


End file.
